PS223
/ |title_ja=VS ラブカス I |title_ro=VS Lovecus I |image=PS223.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=18 |number=223 |location=Fallarbor Town |prev_round=Short Shift for Shiftry |next_round=I More Than Like You, Luvdisc II }} / or Super Rank Contest (Japanese: VS ラブカス I VS I or 出場　スーパーランク Super Rank Stage Appearance) is the 223rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot A few days after the incident at the Rusturf Tunnel, , Gabby, and Ty travel to Fallarbor Town in the Hoenn TV car. Gabby expresses happiness that because of the event that happened at the Rusturf Tunnel, the construction is almost complete, allowing to finish it without disturbing the . Much to Gabby's annoyance, Ruby claims to know nothing about Team Magma, as he only fought in defense against them. As Ruby prepares for the Super Rank Pokémon Contests, he flashes back to when asked him about what he thinks beauty is. He quickly shakes the memory off and goes back to focusing on his Contest preparation. Ty announces that they have arrived at Fallarbor Town. Ruby quickly steps in something, which he thinks is snow, only to be told that it is actually volcanic ash, which falls from Mt. Chimney. Ty is initially confused, as the ash should be drifting all over town. Gabby quickly informs him that the volcano's activity had been stopped a few days ago, which they believe to be the work of one of the villainous teams. Ruby ignores them and uses his Running Shoes to go on ahead and enter the Super Rank Contests. Later, an exhausted Gabby and Ty manage to catch up to Ruby as he continues making Contest preparations. As Ruby continues to act more obsessed about Contests, Gabby notices that he might be trying to keep his mind off of something. Ty decides to take this time to discuss more about the evil organizations while Ruby participates in the Contests. Ty uses the various disasters affecting Hoenn and figures out that Team Magma and Team Aqua must be plotting something against nature. They decide to go and talk to Professor Cozmo, a researcher about nature, and see if he knows anything. Back at Ruby's location, he manages to beat the Super Rank , , Smart, and Contests with Nana, Kiki, Fofo, and Mumu, respectively. Although exhausted, Ruby decides to enter Feefee in the Beauty Contest, only to find out that the registration period has ended and he will have to wait till the next day before he can enter. Ruby decides that if he can't enter, he can watch the Contest instead. Upon entering, Ruby sees a Pokémon and Trainer silhouette obscured by a blinding light. The Trainer gets a perfect score as the Contest announcer states that the Trainer has won while in tears from the performance. The Trainer reveals himself to be the Gym Leader Wallace, who claims that his Pokémon are always beautiful. Major events * arrives at Fallarbor Town and wins the Super Rank , , Smart, and Contests. * Gabby and Ty go to see Professor Cozmo. * Ruby encounters Wallace at the Super Rank Beauty Contest. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Wallace * / (flashback) * Gabby and Ty/ * Wanda/ (flashback) * (flashback) * Chairtarō Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Feefee/ ; 's) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * (Charles; Wallace's) * (Elizabeth; Wallace's) * (Phillip; Wallace's) * (Richard; Wallace's) * ( 's; flashback) * (multiple; flashback) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Lovecus I - Tham gia hạng thi cao cấp }} de:Kapitel 223 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS223 fr:Chapitre 223 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA223 zh:PS223